A Marriage of Happiness: A Star Fox Wedding
by Co-lord44
Summary: A story of Fox and Krystal marrying. Read as they become husband and wife supported by teammates and friends and those that support them being together.


**A Marriage of Happiness**

Months later, the wedding for Fox and Krystal happened. This had been due to wanting it to be perfect. All of Corneria had heard about this and there was much happiness and excitement in the air. For not only were two of the most famous foxes being married, they were the ones everyone could tell were made for the other despite what others tried to say or do that showed otherwise. Many were happy for the ones who would soon become husband and wife, and none more so that their friends and team mates. Even though when Fox had first proposed to Krystal the day of seemed so long ago, this day had come by so fast with all that had to be done. During the last couple of weeks, the vulpine and vixen were living at different places to be more traditional. They made sure to talk on the phone though which allowed them to hear the voice of the one they loved very much.

Of course there had been some trouble. Not with preparations but with dealing with others who just didn't get or understand how it really was. And it wasn't just for Fox and Krystal but for their friends and team members. And some of these troublemakers went even further by stating rumors or creating horrible things that showed the females and males in situations that they never would be involved with. This really drove some of them up a wall like Wolf and Nicholas McCoy. The lupine was sick to death of being shown he was gay. And for the second male who was a vulpine with long yellow hair it was how people were treating his Fara. Yes, the Fara Phoenix whom he was in a relationship with. She wasn't thrilled about it at all as well. "Well maybe this might make people start to change their minds," Krystal suggested to all of them.

One could only hope. At least that's how it was for Star Fox and Star Wolf. That second team, thanks to their actions during the Aparoid War had been given pardon somewhat by the Cornarian government even if many didn't trust them still. However, that was fine with them as two of their members, Wolf and Panther actually had found love with two members of the team Nicholas McCoy led. It had happened after the team the yellow haired vulpine led called Star Flight and included Fay Spaniel, Miyu Lynx, a few others, Fara Phoenix, and even had Billy Grey as a member at times and also Katt Monroe had helped resistance against the Aparoids and had even slipped in to help with the defense of the orbital gate. From there, Panther and Miyu had met and fallen in love. For Wolf it was with the beautiful she wolf on Nicholas's team, Luna McCay. He hadn't been planning on that at all. To be fair nobody else had, not even the she wolf herself. But even though she knew his reputation and how the guy was, the female still saw something within the lupine and other things to love. It was that and then her kindness and beauty that had caused Wolf to truly fall in love. Now he still could be ruthless in battle. But Luna was one he could never hurt.

As for Panther while he had been rejected by Krystal, Miyu had managed to win his heart and truly find love despite how he was with other females. She knew his reputation but even so found some things to love like he had with her. And they made one kickass pair like Wolf and Luna. Even so somehow there were those who just didn't get it and kept trying to say and show otherwise. Even so there were more who knew the truth like the members of each team. Now two of them were to be married. While Krystal had help from the females with a number being the brides maids, Fox had the males and those he considered family to help. For the things the vulpine and vixen could do together such as chosen the location for their honeymoon, Fox and Krystal decided on that. They had also chosen the wedding song that was their love song. Another was a couple of other things. It all seemed to go by so fast and then at last the day of arrived. It found Fox waking up first in his and Krystal's bedroom to the sound of his alarm. Everything had been moved out of the room and apartment but the futon mattress he was sleeping on. The only things left was his luggage for the honeymoon he'd have with the vixen after the wedding, and a little bit of food for breakfast that morning, plus the essentials in the bathroom. This was due to them moving out of the apartment they had here and eventually to the new house they would live in.

"It's finally here…" he said to himself, realizing what day it was with a smile. Rising up, the vulpine made his way to the kitchen to get that last bit of food. While he was doing so, the male couldn't help but think back to everything that had led up to this point and how far he had come with Krystal. How despite everything they were to be married.

As soon as the food had been eaten, the male began to get ready by changing into regular clothes after taking a shower, making sure to get especially clean. The wedding outfit he had would be changed into latter. The male had hardly finished when there was a knock on the door. Going to it, Fox answered to find some of his friends along with Bill at the door. "Hey you guys," the vulpine said. "There's not much in here, but come on in."

The guests came in and Nicholas who led them in fist bumped the other fox. "I can't tell how much I'm happy and proud I am of you," Peppy who was also here stated. "Krystal really is a lucky girl to be marrying you."

"Nervous?" Bill asked.

"Maybe just a little," Fox replied. "But I know I'm marrying the love of my life. But all of you didn't have to come here you know."

"Are you kidding?" the bull dog stated with a grin. "Of course we are. The sooner we get you out of here, the sooner we'll hit the hotel for the ceremony."

"Why? Is someone so eager to get down there just to party?" The small group shared a chuckle. "Nah, I know it's so I'm not late for it. Krystal would kill me if I did. I just need to pack a few things up here then grab it and the luggage, and then we can go." During it the guys talked a little about how they stood with their ladies and what their plans were now that it had gotten to a certain point with things. Fox then emerged with the things.

"So how do I look?" he asked.

"Like you're a poor sap about to get married," Falco replied back with a smirk. Nicholas shook his head with amusement and the guys all left this place.

Meanwhile while all that was going on Krystal was waking up herself as well. Today she was waking up at Fara and Nicholas's place. The vixen knew what today was and couldn't help but grin with joy as she was getting married to Fox. Rising up out of the guest bed, it was off to the shower to get cleaned before eating. The female after using the bathroom turned on the water and got in when it was just right. The liquid felt good on her body as it ran down from the top of the head to the feet. "Oh that feels good," Krystal moaned before grabbing the body wash, shampoo, and conditioner. Taking the first item, the vixen made sure to get a good amount of lather and clean every spot of her body, not missing an inch.

As Krystal was doing so, she couldn't help but giggle joyfully that she was finally getting married to Fox McCloud, the only guy who loved her so deeply and made her truly happy. Despite what people said and did about her many others knew the truth of things and how she really was with Fox. Not somebody who just fucked anyone and anything. The vixen was loyal and true to Fox and only loved him. The vulpine was just so perfect for her in every way. The guy was brave, handsome, kind, and sweet, plus connected with Krystal in so many ways. They had a number of things in common. Plus there was the fact of how great the vulpine was in bed with her. Fox knew how to please the female, what spots to hit, and how the sex was the best with him. Thinking about her guy's tool made Krystal shiver with lust. "I really need to hold those thoughts in," the female giggled, putting a paw to her mouth to hold back her laugh. "I can use them later after the wedding."

She then moved onto the shampoo and conditioner after the soap was finished. It would make it easier on the hairstylist when it came to her hair and would just have to style it. The vixen had hardly finished washing out the conditioner when there was a knock on the bathroom door. "Krystal, can I come in?" It was Fara's voice. "I need to pee."

"Yeah go on ahead," the other female answered. "It's your place after all." Krystal had no problem since there was a shower curtain blocking her view of the other. Plus there wouldn't be any funny business at all. Both ladies were straight despite what others tried to make them out to be. It really got more than annoying by this point.

The blue-furred vixen heard the door open and the other female walk in. "So you nervous?" Fara asked.

"Hardly. I know it's a big day for me and Fox, but I'm ready for it."

"I see. Now hurry up and get out, I need a shower to."

The other female stepped out and quickly grabbed a towel, exchanging places with Fara. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll make us something to eat." Drying off and taking the towel with her, Krystal left the bathroom.

She soon emerged out of the guest room and went to the kitchen. There the vixen made breakfast and soon a good smell was wafting through the apartment. There was then a knock on the door. Answering it showed it was Katt. "I smell food," the feline stated with a grin. Fay was with her as well.

"Come on in," Krystal said and led the two ladies in. "Say where are Miyu and Luna?"

"Still with their loved one," the poodle explained. "After all Wolf and Panther aren't exactly still yet truly good friends like my Bill is with Fox." The three walked in and soon Fara joined them where they were talking about how things stood with their guy while eating.

"This is really good, when did you learn how to cook?" Katt asked.

"Believe it or not, Fox taught me," Krystal replied.

"So you're basically marrying the perfect guy, that's not fair," the feline grumbled.

"Hey you're happy to be with Falco," Fara pointed out.

"I am but sometimes I wish he'd get a little more serious."

"What do you mean?" Fay asked.

"We've been dating but he doesn't seem to be interested in going beyond that. Sometimes I wonder if he's really serious about our relationship at all."

Krystal would have said something but she didn't have that much experience beyond Fox. "I wouldn't worry too much," Fara then said. "I'm sure he'll come around. And remember, we can't give up with showing others who we're really meant to be with."

"Yeah I guess you're right," Katt replied. The ladies then went on to talk about other things before they left this home to head off to get ready themselves.

Elsewhere at different location Miyu herself along with the love of her life Panther were waking up. "Morning my dear," the jungle cat purred to her.

"Morning handsome," she cooed back and they had a loving kiss. "You ready to get going?"

"Yeah…" Panther rose from their bed. "Can't believe those two are getting married."

"You sad?" the lynx asked him. The male had told her before how he once wanted the vixen as his own.

"Not anymore," Panther replied. "Before I met you I would have. But now I have you Miyu despite what others say and try to do with me and you. You're all the female I need in my life and perfect for me. I just wish others could see it like others."

"Yeah I know what you mean," the female lynx replied and wrapped her arms around his body. "However, let's not let those thoughts stay on our minds. Today is a happy day after all."

"Yeah, let's go," Panther commented. "By the way, I love you…"

"And I love you. I love you Panther." The female kissed his cheek and they rose up.

Finally the last ones that had to be talked about were Wolf and Luna. The lupine was waking up and felt the naked body of the she wolf on his nude self. After all, they had made love last night. He smirked, thinking back to how far she had come from that first time of being a virgin. Despite what others said and tried to make him to be which made the lupine growl with anger, he knew there were those that knew the truth. Wolf wasn't gay nor would he ever be. There was also no indication of that or being into other females. True he had bed other females before but Luna was different. This was someone he truly loved and was all he needed now. That was why they were engaged now.

She began to stir as well to and her eyes slowly opened up, her long silver colored hair tied back to avoid a massive tangle. Luna then rose up to look her fiancé in the eyes with love and passion. "Morning sexy," the she wolf cooed.

"Morning gorgeous," the lupine answered and they had a loving kiss.

"Mmmm…" Luna sighed and nuzzled his neck.

"Still thinking about it are we?" Wolf asked, referring to their love making that had happened the night before.

"Of course babe… How could I not? You really are amazing."

"So are you pup." The lupine had used that term for Fox but that had been more of an insult. For Luna, it was more of an affectionate term like her pet nickname.

The she wolf then rose up and the male smiled as he saw her naked body. The female turned her head and caught him checking her out. "Peeping lupine," the female playfully scolded him. 

"How is one supposed to resist you Lu-Lu?" he replied, using that other pet nickname. "Besides I've seen you checking me out."

"Fine, you got me there." The guy then checked his phone and let out a sigh of relief. "What is it?"

"Just checking to see if there aren't any problems from those who hate us being together. Especially those who insist on me being gay and what not."

"Yeah, I hear you babe," Luna replied. "Seriously how would they like it if people did it back to them? I imagine they would feel the same way." There was a pause then while she used the bathroom before starting to change into regular clothes. Wolf began to get ready himself. "Well let's not worry about and focus on today, okay?"

"Sure hon." But during it Wolf was left to reflect how much his life and others had changed. And that was how he met Luna. Her team had been around less but the reputation of Star Flight had grown quickly. And that was no doubt due working with Star Fox before the Aparoid invasion during the one year period when Krystal joined up with them. She and Nicholas had an instant connection in the fact that he had powers similar to hers. And that was due to being a part Cerinian with being three fourths of one and one fourth non. They both were telepathies but his abilities were somewhat more with what he could do. And like her Nicholas wasn't from the Lylat System but had come here with some of his friends with seeking out new opportunities. They had even helped out Star Wolf before Panther joined up with the lupine. So Star Flight had worked and known about the two teams. It was thanks to this that after the Aparoid invasion, even during the Anglar threat and dealing with another enemy, the three teams had come together and worked together to help fight that. Yes, even that threat had happened. But in the end Fox and Krystal had stayed together in love. Star Flight had helped with the other defenses against the Anglar Threat or some of them at least and hadn't been part of the main one unlike with Bill and Katt. But once all the enemies had been dealt with, that was when the settling down had begun unlike what many thought and said about the teams.

During the working together with Star Flight Wolf had been struck hard by Luna's looks and kind sweet nature that no other female had before the she wolf. The lupine hadn't planned to fall in love but there was something different about Luna that had caused it to happen. And despite how she knew what the guy was capable of, the female had seen and found other qualities that were honorable and to love. That had caused the two wolves to come together despite her parents protest and how others treated her fiancé. But once Wolf saved Luna's life and her folks during that war, her father and mother's opinion of the lupine changed and they warmed up to the male. That was why the two had the blessing of her folks for their marriage. As for Panther and Miyu he had met her after the Aparoid Invasion. True, the jungle cat had been infatuated with the blue vixen but the guy also had his eye on the lynx. Panther had always found both females attractive and had flirted and spent time with the lynx. And she had always liked the jungle cat upon seeing him despite knowing his reputation as a man whore and incredible flirt. But it was only after Krystal and Fox got back together that the jungle cat focused his full attention on Miyu. That quickly led to love and he was very happy in the end the female he wanted was her instead. Back in the present Wolf turned his attention to getting ready. Soon he and Luna left their place along with Panther and his girl to head out and get ready to head to the wedding.

Down at that area where it would happen, the guests were already beginning to come in. There were many here to show their happiness for the foxes to be married. McCloud himself was getting ready in his suit and looked a little nervous. But he had a big grin on his face. Just as he was finished some of the guys came in also dressed and ready. Peppy wasn't with them as he would be leading Krystal down the aisle. "Looks like you're ready," Nicholas told the vulpine who was an inch taller than him.

"You always were able to look sharp in those clothes," Bill commented.

"Thanks guys," Fox replied. "Is she here now?"

"Oh yeah, and getting ready," Nicholas answered. "My love Fara's with her now. Seems Krystal's going to be quiet the sight from what I was told via text message."

The tod who was about to marry the blue vixen rubbed the back of his neck nervously but smiled. "Well I always knew she would be on this day," the male stated. "Well… I guess it's time then." The guys all left the room.

While the guys were helping Fox, the ladies were helping Krystal. Doing her hair, make up, and nails and getting the dress on her. The other ladies who would be playing important roles were also getting ready as well. The female was soon ready with the wedding coordinator checking up on things to make sure this day would go smoothly. Fox and Krystal had found the perfect one to keep the stress down. "Wow, you look amazing," Fara told the blue female with a grin. "Fox's eyes are going to pop out of his head when he sees you and then some."

Krystal saw how she looked in the mirror and smiled. "Yes, I think so as well," she agreed. Just then the wedding coordinator came in to let her know the time was coming. Peppy was with them to.

"It's full speed ahead then," the hare stated and everyone began to move and get into position.

Meanwhile the guests were still coming. It was amazing to see how many came to pay their respects to the two. There were so many that the wedding had to be held at the biggest church on Corneria. And it found them talking amongst each other. Falco had gone away from Fox for a bit and was in conversation with his own girl Katt. Just like Bill was with Fay. Meanwhile Miyu and Panther had made it along with Luna and Wolf. These females and guys then met up to talk a little since the former were once members of the same team thanks to Nicholas and Fara. And thanks to working and fighting together, plus the ladies they were dating. "Still hard to believe my old rival is getting married," the lupine said. "To be honest I'm glad I wasn't killed in action. I never would have met Luna otherwise."

"You're gonna miss the fighting?" his girl asked, taking his left arm.

"Not anymore," the male replied with a smile to her. "After meeting and falling in love with you, I realize life's not all about that and there's more to it. Honestly after all that's happened I've had enough of it to last me a lifetime."

"Yeah I hear you," Panther agreed. "It's time I lived a peaceful life to."

"I think we all need that," Miyu commented.

"Yeah now if only we could get a more peaceful moments from others," Katt said with a frown. "Honestly, why many see us in certain ways that can make you sick I'll never know."

"Hey at least we know the truth," Fay stated. "And there are those who support that to."

"True," Falco said then spotted someone coming towards them. "Oh there's the wedding coordinator. Probably almost time huh?"

All too soon the time came. Fox stood at the altar, with his best man Falco, and his grooms, Bill and Slippy. On the bride's side where Krystal's brides maids; Fara, Miyu, Fay, and Katt. Nicholas was in the front row to see it all and already missed his darling vixen by his side. Panther was like that as well with his lynx. At least they took great pleasure in the fact some uninvited guests had tried to crash this party and they had been taken away so as not to ruin the day. And they were the ones that tried to show the Star Fox members and other males in ways that weren't so flattering. "I'm so glad karama caught up to them," Nicholas whispered with a satisfying grin to the jungle cat and Wolf who were next to him. "Honestly the way they act it's like they have God like complexes."

"Yes," Panther agreed. He looked up to Miyu with a smile. "They don't know how to treat and show a lady right."

"Or any male for that matter," Wolf growled slightly.

"In any case-" Nicholas began but then he had to stop talking. That was because the music had begun to play, indicating Krystal was coming. Everyone turned their attention to the double doors. Lucy especially had her eyes on them as she knew her papa Peppy would be coming through those doors. Next to her was the love of her life Ben Speedster. The guy was a grey furred hare and another member of Star Flight. He and Lucy had met right after the Aparoid war and while she had done a lot of fighting against the Anglars, they had stayed in touch while dating. Peppy approved of the relationship as he wanted his daughter to be happy and Ben made her so. In the present it then happened. The doors opened and first came the flower girl and ring barrier. Then a group of Corneria soldiers were next. They formed a line on either side of the aisle, with their rifles held high. Peppy and Krystal were the last to come around the corner making everyone look at how beautiful the vixen was in her wedding dress. The vixen was wearing a strapless snow white dress and veil. There were even gems on it, the same color as her eyes. Fox couldn't believe how beautiful she looked and was going to be his wife in a matter of minutes. The male then felt something else in his heart.

"_I can feel all of your presences with me right now. Mother, father_," thought the vulpine. "_I know you are here watching this._"

She in the meantime saw the fox who would soon become her husband. And Krystal smiled warmly as the vixen thought he couldn't look any more handsome. The blue furred female and Peppy made it to where Fox was and she thanked the hare with a small hug. "Thank you. For everything," she said.

"My pleasure, my dear," he replied. "Now you take good care of her Fox." He took his place next to Lucy and Ben. The music stopped and then the pastor who to wed the couple came forth.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Fox James McCloud and Krystal as they become one in holy matrimony," he stated. "It is a beautiful thing to witness the love between two people come full bloom." The two foxes looked into the other's eyes. Krystal was so happy, she was marrying the love of her life and she knew he loved her with all his heart. He was feeling that same way with her. Despite the hardships and what others tried to do, so many knew that they belonged together.

After the pastor did the talking that was needed, the time came after the rings were placed on their fingers. "Do you Fox James McCloud take Krystal to be your lawful, wedded wife, in sickness and health; Now and forever?" the pastor asked.

"I do," Fox stated looking deep into her eyes with love.

"And Krystal, do you take Fox James McCloud to be your lawful, wedded husband, in sickness and health; Now and forever?"

"I do," Krystal replied her eyes doing the same thing as McCloud.

"Then by the power I possess; I hereby pronounce you man and wife." The two foxes locked lips with each other. It only lasted a couple of seconds, but it was loving and deep. The audience cheered and applauded for them; it seemed to shake the earth. Meanwhile Fox in his heart knew that now Krystal was truly his only now. She was his wife, the love he needed in his life, and that would never change. The vixen felt the same way; Fox was her husband and hers only now. He was everything she needed in her life.

"I love you…" the female cooed after they pulled back to her new husband.

"And I love you…" he replied softly to his new wife and they pecked the other on the lips before rubbing noses.

The two then turned around so they could face the guests. Holding paws, they walked down the aisle so they could head to the car that would take them to the reception. Before that, the vulpine swept the vixen off her feet, carrying her. The female squealed and giggled, her tail swishing with happiness and kissing the male on the cheek over and over. Cameras went off, taking pictures again as they had been so far to capture the moments of the wedding. And now it would continue at the reception. There was also a professional one taking photos for the wedded couple and another with a camera recording everything. The guests followed the foxy couple as they got into the limo. They newlyweds got in and stood through the open sunroof. Everyone else got into other vehicles as well and followed the long one to the hotel. At the entrance, employees were waiting for Fox and Krystal. As soon as the two got out of the limo, he once again swept his wife off of her feet causing her to giggle again. They were directed to a small room to wait for the rest of the guests. As soon as the door closed the vixen threw her arms around Fox after being set on her feet. "I can't believe we're married!" she cried with joy, kissing his cheek. "I'm so happy!"

"I know how you feel babe," the male replied, kissing the her on the lips. She answered the vulpine back, their tongues fighting. Fox's paws then reached down, cupping her ass cheeks.

She felt this and pulled back with a giggle, touching his face. "Honey, as much as we both love it when you grab my ass, you know doing so will lead to something and now's not the time or place. So move your paws."

"Aww, you spoil my fun," the male replied with a mock pout.

Krystal reached down for Fox's tool, and gave it a squeeze, causing him to moan a little. "Don't worry…" she whispered with lust into his ear. "We'll have time for fun… later…"

Suddenly the two were told that everyone else was ready at the area for the reception. Fox and Krystal made their way to the entrance, paw in paw. They were told to wait for the DJ who was running the music. "Alright and now, it's time to present for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. McCloud!" came the announcement and the doors were open for the foxy couple.

The two walked in to the sound of the applause and cheers seeing that the place had been decorated for the occasion. There were long tables to the side for food, and another were the seats of honor for them were waiting. But there were two things that had to come first. "Ready girls?" Krystal asked loudly holding up the flowers. There was a rush of many of the ladies who fought for the best spot. With a grin to Fox, the vixen turned her back and threw them. Looking back the female saw who caught them and they couldn't help but laugh.

"I've got it!" Katt stated, holding them up and then turned to look at her guy Falco with an evil grin. He had a look of horror now realizing she wanted to be married to him. Fox then went under Krystal's dress to remove the garter and got it in his paws. With a wink at her, he shot it towards Nicholas's face.

Then the two were lead to their seats. Sitting down, it was time for people to state their congratulations before the food and cake was brought out. The teammates were first with Nicholas leading the way. Fara was right by his side. "Congrats both of you," he told the newlyweds.

"They're in order," the female he was dating stated while holding onto his arm.

"Thanks you two," Fox replied. The two then moved so the others could come forward and bring the gifts they had for the foxy couple. Those would be opened later. They were all put to the side since now it was time for the speeches to be made. Fox was handed a microphone and even though he hadn't prepared a speech for this, the guy in his heart knew what to say.

"Thank you, all of you to come to this," the vulpine said. He looked out all the faces. To his team, Star Wolf, Star Flight, even the Hot Rodders who were here, and all the guests. "When I first went into space I never thought what would eventually be waiting for me out there was such a beauty." He looked to Krystal whose gaze went up to her husband's with such love in her eyes and took his free paw into hers. "We've really come a long way since that first day I lay eyes on her. I remember it well. I remember heading up on top of a structure, a palace in its own right. And there, although trapped, was Krystal. I was stunned to find such a vixen there and without realizing it I fell in love with her at first sight."

He smiled at his wife who knew because she had been able to detect his feelings when first seeing him face to face when she had come aboard the Great Fox to thank him after that adventure. "From then on my world was turned upside down with love. And yet I felt Krystal was beyond me. In the end I found she loved me back. Despite all the hardships we've had to go through, the people who try to wreck things for us, and among other things, our love has been able to shine forth. And now here, I wish to say something to her."

Fox gently pulled on the paws that were holding his and Krystal stood up so they could be truly face to face. "I say this now to her I can truly call my wife. No matter who or what says otherwise we belong with each other. And I will continue to prove that for the rest of my life. I've never been more happy right now in this moment. Krystal McCloud, I love you and we'll always be together."

The vixen blinked back her tears of happiness and joy and found her husband's lips, while the guests here applauded for such a speech. The married couple then pulled back. "Oh my darling… that was so beautiful…" Krystal whispered, looking at her vulpine with such love. "Now I need to say something to you as well…" She took the mike from her husband.

"Fox McCloud… I'll never forget the moment I first saw you and the day you saved me from certain doom," the vixen said. "You became my hero, my knight in shining armor. You gave me a home after I lost mine and everything I knew. You gave me the love and reason to live. Despite the hardships and what others try to say and draw, we and many others know the truth and how those that try to ruin us have been dealt with. Today is one day I'll always keep in my heart, the day you became my husband and I took your name. You're all I need in my life, kind, funny, handsome, a wonderful male who will take care of me like I would. I know how much you love me like I do with you. And now I wish to keep showing you that until were old and grey furred. I love you so much…"

Fox McCloud smiled and cupped her face. "Like I love you my dear…" They kissed again and the audience applauded again for such a speech.

Now that the speeches on their ends were finished, it was time for the food since it was around lunchtime. Everyone got what they needed and began to eat and talk. During it Fox and Krystal were cute and romantic feeding the other bites to eat. Then out came the main wedding cake for the newly-weds to cut along with some smaller ones since there were so many people here. The vulpine and vixen holding paws made it first to the cake and cut slices for each other before feeding them to one another. That is until Krystal got some on Fox's face by accident. It caused her to laugh as he licked it away. When everyone had finished their slices some time had to pass for the food to digest before the dancing part came. During it Nicholas slipped away with Fara to arrange a very special thing that Fox had asked him to do. Falco also steadied himself for what he was about to do as well with Katt. The DJ then announced it was time for the newly-weds to come out onto the dance floor. The vulpine took her paws into his. "Krystal, would you honor me with this first dance?" he asked her in a loud clear voice so everyone could hear.

"Yes, I would love that," the vixen replied with a smile but then got confused when realizing there was no music. The other guests were like that as well. Her husband smiled.

"It's going to be sung by an individual who I know you want to hear sing this, our song," Fox told her. "Everyone, please welcome Nicholas McCoy singing For You."

"WHAT THE FU-" The rest of Krystal's statement was drowned out by the guests cheering for the long-haired vulpine. For the married vixen she couldn't believe it. Not only did Fara Phoenix's great love sound amazing while singing, the song chosen was a perfect first dance and one she loved with all her heart. The music came on and out stepped the part Cerinian with his darling vixen holding his arm while he held a mike. ( watch?v=1il4paLAGSs)

He was smiling like her as the lights for the dance turned on. Fox took Krystal paws into his and they began to dance for this first song. She laid her head on his chest as Nicholas began to sing.

**For you I'd give a lifetime of stability  
Anything you want of me  
Nothing is impossible  
For you there are no words or ways to show my love  
Or all the thoughts I'm thinking of**

**Cause this life is no good alone  
Since we've become one  
I've made a change  
Everything I do now makes sense  
All roads end  
All I do is for you**

**For you I share the cup of love that overflows  
And anyone who knows us knows  
I would change all faults I have  
For you there is no low or high or in between**

**Of my heart that you haven't seen**

**Cause I share all I have and am  
Nothing I've said's hard to understand  
All I feel I feel deeper still  
And always will  
All this love is for you  
**  
**Every note that I play  
Every word I might say  
Every melody I feel  
Are only for you and your appeal  
Every page that I write  
Every day of my life  
Would not be filled without the things  
That my love for you now brings**

**For you I make the promise of fidelity  
Now and for eternity  
No one could replace this vow  
For you I'd take your hand and heart  
And everything  
And add to them a wedding ring**

**Cause this life is no good alone  
Since we've become one you're all I've known  
If this feeling should leave I'd die  
And here's why  
All I am is for you**

**Everything I do now makes sense  
All roads end  
All I do  
Is for you  
Only for you **

The song came to an end with the audience applauding. During it as Fox and Krystal had dance they had exchanged soft words, kisses and nuzzles. Also while it had been going on Fara had looked to Nicholas with great love in her eyes. Meanwhile Wolf blinked a little to clear his one good eye. Luna noticed this and smiled at her fiancé "Are you actually crying?" the she wolf asked him with amusement.

"No… I'm not crying," he insisted. His girl gave him a playful nudge.

"Just teasing you babe."

Now it was time for the rest of the guests to dance if they wanted to. Nicholas took Fara's paws and the other foxy couple joined Fox and Krystal out on the floor. "That was so beautiful with what you sang for them," she commented to the long-haired male.

"Yeah, well today's all about them babe," he replied back. "And besides, that song all three of us felt not only fit them, but it does for other couples as well."

"Like why it explains why you do the things you do for me?" Fara cooed looking up to him with such love in her eyes.

"Yep, got that right." She pecked him on the lips.

Meanwhile in a different corner Peppy, Lucy, and Ben were also talking. "I've never seen her look this happy," the female hare commented.

"Well she is marrying Fox," her guy commented with a grin. "It was a long time coming from what I was told."

"Yes," Peppy agreed. "He and her really were made for each other. Hopefully this will been seen with future generations as well."

"One can only hope," Ben commented. "Maybe it's already begun. Who can say for sure?" He then turned to Lucy. "So then, shall we join them on the dance floor Lucy?" The female hare smiled and took his hand and that couple also went to the floor while Peppy watched them with a smile. He knew her mother would have loved Ben for sure and would've been happy with the male their daughter had found.

Fox and Krystal were still dancing but they looked and saw their friends and team mates were all here. Everyone but Falco and Katt that is. But they saw Fay and Bill looking very happy to be with each other along with Wolf with his Luna, Panther with his darling Miyu, and of course Nicholas with his great love Fara. "Looks like everyone we know has someone," the married vulpine told his wife.

"Yes," Krystal agreed with a smile. "I wonder who's going to be next."

"Well whoever it is, hopefully many will support it." He then turned to look Krystal in the eyes. "So… has this day been everything you envisioned it would be babe?"

"Oh yes honey," she whispered and kissed Fox's cheek. "I can't imagine a more perfect wedding for us."

"YES FALCO I WILL!" Katt suddenly screamed making everyone turned their attention to the feline who was kissing the avian.

"Wait… did he…?" Fox asked.

"I think so," his wife replied and they went over to them. "So what's up you two?"

"Falco just asked me to marry him," the pink feline stated happily, showing them the ring now on her finger.

"I figured it's time I grew up and settled down with her," the avian explained. "What better place to ask then to do it here?"

"Well congrats to you two," the vulpine said. "Although I'd except you'd be the last person to get married."

"People change," Krystal told her husband. "Some really can as they get older." The newly-weds then had to step to the side so others could come up and congratulate the newly engaged couple. The rest of the wedding reception then began to wind down. The time had come to head home. For Fox and Krystal though they would be heading off to their honeymoon location on Sauria. It made both of them laugh since Tricky's words of them arriving back while doing that had come true. It would be on last great adventure before the foxy couple settled down on Corneria. The guests watch Fox carry Krystal out to the limo, both looking the happiest they'd seen them and drive off. However the day wasn't over for all the couples. For later that night Nicholas and Fara settled down in their bed with smiles of their own. "That was a really great wedding," the vulpine told his great love.

"Yes, and what you did was so cute and romantic," his vixen cooed, kissing his nose. "You singing for them was a perfect gift for them."

"Well I think people are going to remember this one. Or at the least those that support them being together."

"Yeah…" Fara got a look in her eyes and grabbed the vulpine by the shoulders. "Come here you…" She found his lips and soon the couple were making love with a heated passion. They weren't sure what the reason was for and didn't care at all.

Meanwhile Wolf and Luna were also settling down into bed. He was holding her in one strong arm, a smile on his muzzle while she looked up to him with love in her eyes. "Guess that's it then, you two won't be shooting at the other anymore huh?" the she wolf asked.

"I guess not," the lupine replied. "After all Krystal would kill me and others as well if I did. And we wouldn't want that now would we?"

"Nope!" Luna began to nuzzle her fiancé with a smile. "You've really come a long way since I first met you and fell in love babe. I hope you don't regret it…"

"I don't with you," the male replied, licking her face. She giggled. "At least now I guess we should focus on our wedding huh?"

"Yep now come here you…" Luna began to let out growls of want and lust which Wolf replied in kind.

"I love you…" he managed to say in between these.

"I love you to, now fuck me," she moaned. They were soon making love with a heated passion on those truly in love and wolves could. The future was bright or at least hopefully it was for Wolf and Luna along with all the main couples. Only time would tell.


End file.
